For electronic control of the operation of self-igniting internal combustion engines (diesel engines), it is known to utilize electric actuators activated by electric signals, with a central control unit being substituted for mechanical fuel-metering and regulating systems to generate the necessary control signals. While mechanical fuel-metering systems for diesel engines are to be considered reliable regarding their fail-safe operation, they are progressively less in a position to make allowance for the many different operating and environmental conditions.
The use of electronic components in combination with electronic diesel control (EDC) makes comprehensive safety and monitoring measures desirable even in cases where the individual assemblies themselves already afford error-detecting capabilities.